


Go to the crows

by TheLadyMuse



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Legends of Super Flarrow Demigod Bingo, M/M, Mick dies at the Occulus, Mick is a child of Aphrodite, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 19:42:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21166859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyMuse/pseuds/TheLadyMuse
Summary: It's never mattered much.Mick's mother, he means.Even if she IS Aphrodite





	Go to the crows

**Author's Note:**

> I just created the Legends of Super Flarrow Demigod bingo.  
I will have a link to the bingo card on my blog soon enough.

Mick _knows _Len is going to want to take his place.

They've been lovers for so long, it's hard not to.

When Len says, eyes burning

"Not without you!"

Mick knows there's no way to do this without someone staying behind, knows that if he's not careful, Len will do something drastic.

He can't let him. 

Not with Lisa waiting for him to come home.

Sheathing his gun, Mick rips the pouch from his pocket, swapping his hands on the switch, pulling Len into a kiss. He shoves the pouch into Len's pocket, and as Sara runs in, he orders

"Both of you, go!" Len's eyes tear up even as he struggles against the Charmspeak, trying and failing to break it's bonds, both he and Sara retreating to the Waverider.

(In another timeline, Len's the one who goes down with the Occulus, and it's Mick who mourns bright blue eyes and snark. In this one, it's Len who will mourn dark eyes and a soul of fire)

-

It's not until he's back on the Waverider that Len stops moving.

He's- he doesn't... when the Occulus blows, he _knows. _

Mick's dead. Micks _dead_ and Len has no idea how to- how to go forward.

.

It's... four hours later, that he finds the old leather pouch in his pocket.

There's a cord with ceramic beads on it, a letter, and he reads it with shaking hands and wet eyes.

_Lenny,_

_I love you._

_You know this._

_If you have this, I died._

_It's ok, Len._

_Just try to take the necklace to my brother, would you?_

_Valentine Shields. He's a model based in Albany._

_He'll want to see it, at least, but you should be able to keep it, should you want._

_Always, Mick_

_._

It takes a bit, to convince the others to track down Valentine Shields, but once he does, Len relaxes.

He's torn apart inside, still shattered, so seeing Valentine Shields is a shock.

Mick is- was, he forces himself to remember- a beautiful man, masculine and tall and with gorgeous eyes. Valentine is a lean man in his forties, grey hair at his temples and eyes identical to his brother's. The slight blonde at his side with burn scars on her arms is the one more likely to be Mick's sibling, cautious stance and all. But it's Val's eyes that rip Len's heart to pieces. The hurt in his eyes is fresh, and Len can't _fucking _look into his eyes.

-

Mick's funeral sucks.

It fucking blows, to remember that his partner is _gone. _

The ceremony itself is confusing.

A handful of people show up in the hours after the Waverider crew's arrival, including a blue-eyed man named Larry.

They speak in Yiddish, low and clear, and it _hurts _to remember that it was Mick who taught Len the 'language of his fathers'.

As dark falls, Valentine and his wife Seleya put the pyre together, laying out an empty shroud the colour of Len's eyes. Mick's siblings and cousins continue the stream of Yiddish before a torch is put into Len's hands and he's told to light the shroud.

He does and he's so fucking numb he doesn't protest when Val and Seleya gently steer him to their couch.

Mick's _gone._

**Author's Note:**

> Did I write something you loved and then take it down? Check the archive at THIS link:  
https://drive.google.com/open?id=1Vlb-lV0rd1YhIdcWLHcEl6-DRA9eMhWO  
Discord #4004 (@LadySeawolf)  
if you were wanting snippets of something or other  
https://Calliopevale.blogspot  
for all my original work  
https://ofkeyboardsandfeatherpens.blogspot  



End file.
